fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Carpe Diem
44 rozdział serii Niebieskowłosa tajemnica. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Hermiona Vitaris *Sophie Adventure *Ferb Fletcher *Loren Rarity *Buford Van Stomm *Irving Du Bois *Fretka Flynn *Ridguś *Valmira Dziobak *Thomas Adventure *Nicole Strong *Kobieta z ekranu *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Opis Czasoprzestrzeń zostaje naprawiona, a Loren wraca do żywych. Nie dla wszystkich jest to dobra informacja. Kobieta z ekranu wysyła żołnierzy na twierdzę rodziny Adventure, co Nicole zdaje się bagatelizować. Z kolei Fretka w dalszym ciągu nie ma pojęcia co się dzieje. Fabuła Valmira wraz z agentami i Fretką była już w twierdzy. Dzięki znajomości tamtejszych szybów wentylacyjnych bez większych problemów dostała się do centrum dowodzenia. Bezszelestnie poruszała się w szybie, patrząc z nadzieją przed siebie. Jedyną osobą, która nie wykazywała entuzjazmu jak reszta grupy była Fretka. Dziewczyna ledwo mieściła się w ciasnych tunelach, czując jak dostaje kompleksów. - Tylko pamiętaj Agentko FF. - zaczęła samica, posyłając jej poważne spojrzenie. - Jake nigdy nie śpi. Znaczy, nigdy nie miałam okazji zobaczyć jak śpi, ale pewnie i tak tego nie robi, więc pewnie będziesz musiała stoczyć z nim walkę. Flynnn'ówna przełknęła nerwowo ślinę szukając drogi ucieczki. Przez cały czas miała nadzieję, że Fineasz i Ferb odkręcą to, co sama nie potrafiła nazwać, czy wyjaśnić. Doskonale pamiętała jak tkwiła z Nicole w bazie jakieś wariatki, aż nagle po jednym mrugnięciu znalazła się wśród agentów Valmiry. - Daleko jeszcze? - zapytała trzęsącym głosem. - Już cię swędzą ręce żeby spełnić się w swojej robocie, co? - uśmiechnęła się Valmira, idąc w dalszym ciągu przed siebie. - Już blisko. Wiem, bo czasem popijam sobie tu kawkę. - Od kiedy dziobaki piją kawę? - zdziwiła się Flynn'ówna, unosząc jedną brew ku górze. - I czemu w takim miejscu? - Bo tutaj jest najlepszy klimat? - odpowiedziała pytająco, jakby było to coś oczywistego. - A kawa jest potrzebna, kowboju. Myślisz, że skąd mam tyle energii? Fretka wolała przemilczeć te pytanie. Po kilku minutach samica zatrzymała się, a wraz z nią pozostali agenci. - No. Jesteśmy na miejscu! - oznajmiła, zeskakując przez otwór na podłogę. - Już nie mogę się doczekać, aż Jakeuś zapłaci za to wszystko! Opowiadałam wam już jak przez niego zdjęli mój ulubiony serial? - zmieniła nagle temat, patrząc na każdego z osobna. - A już prawie Brook i Ridge wyznali sobie miłość! - Mówisz to już 42 raz. - stwierdziła biedronka, siedząca na ramieniu Fretki. Dziobaczyca jedynie wzruszyła ramionami, prowadząc grupę do celu. Uśmiech na jej dziobie przypominał radość psychopaty z powodu promocji na noże. - Agentko FF, jak twoja strategia? - zapytała, wyrywając Fretkę z transu. - Będę działać spontanicznie. - zełgała. - Byle by tylko szczęście mi dopisało. Świat wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak za życia Loren. Podróżnicy rozejrzeli się dookoła. Nie trudno im było dostrzec swoje przeszłe wersje, w tym Raritównę, która odchodziła w celu wypróżnienia się. Buford prawie podbiegł do niej, gdy nie poczuł na ramieniu uścisku dłoni Fineasza. - Jeżeli ją teraz zatrzymamy, nie dowiemy się co ją zabiło. - wyjaśnił. Brunet ani przez chwilę nie poczuł ulgi. Czuł jak cały dygocze ze strachu przed ponowną stratą dziewczyny. Obserwował każdy jej ruch, by nie przegapić ani momentu. - Ale wiesz że możesz mrugać, prawda? - przypomniała mu Izabela, jednak on całkowicie zignorował jej słowa. - Nie ważne. W chwili gdy Loren zniknęła za ścianami budynków, reszta ruszyła za nią. Stało za nimi jednak trudniejsze zadanie, a mianowicie, pozostanie niezauważonym przez swoje przeszłe wersje. - Ma ktoś jakieś pomysły? - zapytała Hermiona, na co zwróciła na siebie uwagę innych. - Co? - Ostatnimi czasy to ty miałaś pomysły. - zauważył Ferb. - Nie chcemy psuć dobrej passy. Ta przewróciła oczami, po czym spojrzała pytająco na Sophię. Ku jej niezadowoleniu, blondynka pokiwała głową, przyznając Ferbowi rację. - To miłe, że macie mnie za jedyną rozgarniętą. - stwierdziła, wyczekując ich reakcji. Na jej nieszczęście, wszyscy pokiwali głowami. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Izabeli, na twarzy której malował się grymas. - Jeżeli masz pomysł, to śmiało. - Nie ważne. - odparła oburzona. - Nalegam. - Hermiona nie dawała za wygraną. - Mów. - Nie ważne. - Ważne. Jeżeli chcesz coś powiedzieć, to.. - Domyśl się! Im więcej nieprzemyślanych słów padało między nimi, tym większą frustrację odczuwał Buford. Czas mijał, a Loren nie wracała. Po chwili emocje wzięły nad nim górę. - Możecie się w końcu zamknąć?! - wrzasnął, na co obie ucichły. - Zwisa mi to czy nas zobaczą, idę po moją dziewczynę! Po tych słowach jak gdyby nigdy nic minął siebie samego, idąc w kierunku Loren. Reszta ekipy będąc pod wrażeniem powędrowała za nim. - Widziałaś to samo co ja? - zapytała Sophie z przeszłości Hermiony. - Ignoruj to. Pewnie fatamorgana. Buford wyjrzał zza muru. Loren weszła do kabiny. Nic nadzwyczajnego, gdyby nie pewna czarnowłosa dziewczyna czekająca pod drzwiami. Nikt raczej nie czekał by w kolejce pod starym "klopem", chyba że był mocno zdesperowany. - Czekaj. - upomniał go Fineasz, również nie odrywając wzroku od Sadiki. Sophie co chwilę zerkała na Irvinga, by upewnić się czy nie popuścił w spodnie. Zawsze w razie czego nosiła przy sobie dodatkową parę dla niego. Ten doskonale o tym wiedział, co sprawiało że czuł się niezręcznie, a zarazem przygotowany na każdą ewentualność. Hermiona z niecierpliwością wyczekiwała momentu w którym zacznie dziać się akcja, Fineasz wraz z Ferbem odliczali sekundy, Buford modlił się o to, by misja się powiodła, a Izabela myślała o nowym odcinku serialu. - Co ona tak długo robi w tej łazience?! - oburzył się Buford. - Może ma zatwardzenie? - zasugerowała Sophie. - Pamiętam jak Irving dostał zatwardzenia w kinie. Śmiech na sali. Dosłownie, bo to komedia była. - Dostał zatwardzenia w kinie? - zapytała Izabela, patrząc na Irvinga z wrednym uśmiechem. - A akurat papier im się skończył, więc musiałam pędzić po jakąś rolkę do Tesco. - kontynuowała blondynka nie świadoma jak bardzo upokarza biednego Irvinga. - Ale tak, czy siak, to było jedno z najlepszych wyjść. Van-Stomm nie odrywał spojrzenia od kabiny. Po minutach które trwały wieczność w końcu dziewczyna wyszła na zewnątrz. Niemalże po sekundzie została zaatakowana przez czarnowłosą. - Nie na mojej warcie. - powiedział do siebie, po czym ruszył na dziewczynę. Sadika będąc całkowicie zdezorientowana pchnęła Loren prosto na chłopaka. Ten, nie zważając na to pchnął ją prosto na Sophię. - Co tu się dzieje?! - wrzasnęła, czym uzupełniła pustkę, którą każdy odczuwał po jej zniknięciu. Czarnowłosa mocno trzymała nóż w ręku, patrząc na Buforda ze zdziwieniem. Na oko miał z 14 lat, nie więcej. Jakim cudem mogła by z nim przegrać? Uśmiechnęła się chytrze, celując w niego nożem. Przerażona Loren szukała w kieszeniach broni, jednak na ironię została jej skonfiskowana. - Niech to szlag! - krzyknęła do siebie, patrząc na resztę. - No co jest ludzie?! Czterech facetów sobie z jedną babą nie poradzi?! Irving spojrzał na Fineasza i Ferba pytająco, na co oni jedynie wzruszyli ramionami. Po chwili Du-Bois skierował wzrok na Sophię, która była wyraźnie zawiedziona jego postawą. Pomyślał przez chwilę co mógłby zrobić, aż w końcu wymyślił. Gdy Sadika była już o krok o zadania Bufordowi ciosu nożem, Irving błysnął jej po oczach fleszem, na co ta straciła na chwilę świadomość. Zamrugała kilka razy oczami, pozostając na moment nieświadoma. Korzystając z sytuacji, Buford wyrwał jej nóż. Sadika przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. Buford wspierany własnym gniewem i widokiem martwej Loren przed oczami nawet nie myślał co robi. Bez ostrzeżenia, czy wyrzutów wbił ostrze prosto w jej serce. Valmira z uśmiechem na ustach obserwowała jak Fretka zbliża się do sypialni Jake'a. Z kolei ta czuła, że jej życie się kończy. Na dodatek jedyną broń którą otrzymała od Valmiry była spinka. Spojrzała z nadzieją na dowódczynię, która jedynie pokazała jej dwa uniesione w górę kciuki. - Od kiedy dziobaki mają kciuki? - zapytała sama siebie, kładąc dłoń na klamce. Gdy już miała otworzyć drzwi, stało się coś niebywałoego. Wszystkie światła nagle rozbłysły, przez co całe zgromadzenie zmrużyło oczy. Wszystkie portrety zaczęły same zmazywać się z płócien, a ze ścian zaczęła spływać farba. - Co tu się u licha dzieje?! - zapytała rozzłoszczona Fretka, czując jak traci grunt pod nogami. - Odwrót! - zawołała Valmira. - To pułapka! Na te słowa wszyscy ruszyli w kierunku wyjścia. Fretka potknęła się kilka razy o własne nogi, jednak za każdym razem powstawała by nie stracić grupy z oczu. Ku jej niezadowoleniu zwierzęcy agenci biegli coraz szybciej, a ona z coraz większym trudem unikała gruzów spadających z dachu. Niemożliwym było, by w końcu nie poczuła silnego bólu głowy i nie przewróciła na ziemię. Valmira odwróciła się w jej stronę patrząc, jak powoli gruzy zatorowują dostęp do niej. - Musimy iść! Usłyszała za sobą głos Ridge'usia, który złapał ją za nadgarstek, próbując wyprowadzić na zewnątrz. - My nie zostawiamy swoich! - odpowiedziała wyrywając się z uścisku. - Nawet jeżeli to rude niedołęgi! Po tych słowach ruszyła w kierunku Flynn'ówny. Dziewczyna leżała pół żywa na podłodze, oczy miała na wpół otwarte, a widziała za mgłą. - Wstawaj kowboju! - pokrzepiła ją samica. - Jeszcze dużo życia przed tobą! Nicole leżała wygodnie na Thomasie, który pogrążony był w głębokim śnie. Ona nie mogła zasnąć, zbyt wiele myśli ją gnębiło. Co minute spoglądała na jego twarz, uśmiechając się pod nosem. "Wygląda słodko gdy śpi" - pomyślała, gładząc go po poranionym policzku. Gdy zamykała powieki, gotowa zapaść w sen, poczuła jak z sufitu coś się sypie. Podniosła przerażona spojrzenie, po czym potrzęsła chłopakiem, na co ten natychmiast się obudził. - Gdzie jest klucz? - zapytała, patrząc na jego kajdanki. - Myślisz, że gdybym wiedział, to bym tu siedział? - zapytał ironicznie, po czym rozejrzał wokół. Ze ścian zaczęła schodzić farba, jakby ktoś zmazywał ją gumką. - Co tu się dzieje? Świat się kończy? - Chyba tak. - odparła, ani myśląc o ucieczce. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, czując w powietrzu śmierć. - Chciałam ci to powiedzieć dawno, ale jakoś nie było kiedy. Chłopak uniósł brew ku górze, patrząc na nią pytająco. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co przyjaciółka chce mu powiedzieć. Prychnął lekko śmiechem, dostrzegając jaką to wszystko jest ironią. Wyznają sobie miłość, dopiero gdy doszło do tego, że jutra nie będzie. - Ja ciebie też. - powiedział, widząc jej zakłopotanie. Nicole uśmiechnęła się przez łzy, coraz bardziej przybliżając do jego twarzy. Już prawie.. ich wargi były tak blisko, gdy.... - Czasoprzestrzeń naprawiona! - zawołał uradowany Fineasz, patrząc z zadowoleniem na świat ich otaczający. Wszystko wróciło do normy. Miasto znów wróciło do normalności, budynki olśniewały swoją nowoczesnością, pomniki przedstawiały majestat postaci, a ludzie żyli, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Wszystko wróciło do normy. Jedynie Loren zaciskała nogi. - Coś nie tak? - zapytała Sophie. - Chyba znowu muszę do łazienki. - zapiszczała. - Ale nie do tej. Po tych słowach złapała Hermionę za rękaw, prowadząc za sobą. - Będziesz na mnie czekać przed kiblem i nie ruszaj się na krok. - rozkazała, na co druga cicho się zaśmiało. Ferb i Iza wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia, natomiast Sophie objęła Irvinga ramieniem. - Jestem z ciebie dumna, Irviś! - oznajmiła. - Skąd wiedziałeś, że ją flesz z aparatu ją oślepi? - W sumie to nie wiedziałem. - odpowiedział, uśmiechając się głupio. - Chciałem po prostu uwiecznić tę chwilę. Iza spojrzała za siebie. Oddziały wojsk maszerowały w stronę twierdzy Adventurów. Fineasz i Ferb również szybko zwrócili na to uwagę. - Szykuje się niezła zabawa. - powiedział Fineasz. - Idźcie beze mnie! - krzyknęła Fretka z zamkniętymi oczami. - I mówisz mi to teraz? Otworzyła oczy. Wszystko wróciło do normy, jeżeli można było nazwać to normalnością. Ją i Nicole w dalszym ciągu trzymały roboty, a kobieta z ekranu stała naprzeciw nim. - Co za ulga! - odetchnęła rudowłosa, opierając głowę, o twarz robota. - Nicole, też się cieszysz? - Szalenie. - odparła sarkastycznie, wywracając oczami. Nicole nawet nie chciało się zastanowić, co tak ucieszyło Fretkę. Przyjęła jako fakt, to, że jest po prostu opóźniona, lub jej psychika podupada. Zamiast zbędnego zajmowania czymś myśli, wolała skupić się na uwolnieniu. Nie mogła przecież spędzić w uścisku robota reszty życia, czekając aż ktoś z łaski swojej ją stąd wyciągnie. - Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. - powiedziała kobieta z ekranu, zacierając dłonie. - Ty tu, Thomas tam, a moi żołnierze dosłownie wszędzie! Wiesz co to oznacza? Strongówna warknęła, patrząc na nią z obrzydzeniem. Twardo trzymała stronę przybranej rodziny, ani przez chwilę nie myśląc, że ich przeciwnicy mają swoje racje. - Twoje szanse są nie wielkie. - stwierdziła Nicole, unosząc dumnie głowę. - Thomas nigdy nie odda ci chociaż kawałka swojej ziemi bez walki, a i w tym przypadku jest nie pokonany. Na te słowa, kobieta parsknęła śmiechem. - Może i mieć wielkie armie, ale ja mam coś, za co zapłaci każdą cenę. Mówiąc to, podeszła bliżej niej, przeszywając spojrzeniem. Złośliwy uśmieszek zdawał się poszerzać z każdą sekundą, aż w końcu zaczęła przypominać szaleńca. - Mam ciebie. Fineasz, Ferb wraz z resztą wrócili do roku, w którym ostatnio byli. Czyli dosłownie do tego samego, tylko kilka godzin później. Tak, teraz mają pewność że wszystko wróciło do normy. - Ale skąd wiedzieliście, że tamta wariatka będzie chciała mnie zaatakować? - zapytała Loren. - Mamy swoje sposoby. - odparł Fineasz, zakładając dumnie ręce na biodra. Buford, który przez cały czas czuł się bohaterem i nie miał zamiaru chociażby stwarzać pozorów skromności, przez cały czas nie odrywał wzroku od swojej dziewczyny. Gdy doszli do miejsca, w którym byli ostatnio, chłopak niemalże skakał z radości. - Tak! - krzyknął. - Nie ma trupa! - On coś brał? - zapytała Loren, na co reszta zareagowała śmiechem. - No co? Cała grupa dostrzegła żołnierzy przy twierdzy. Podczas gdy większość utrzymywała, że służą oni rodzinie Adventure, Fineasz i Hermiona przeczuwali, że było całkiem inaczej. - Idziemy się pożegnać? - zapytał Flynn. - Zwariowałeś? - upomniała go Izabela. - Nie widzisz tych żołnierzy? - Brakiem kultury było by się nie pożegnać. - zganiła ją Hermiona, ruszając w stronę twierdzy. - Właśnie Iza. - potaknęła jej Loren. - Gdzie twoja kultura? Izabela jedynie wywróciła oczami, na samą myśl o tym, że ta sama dziewczyna, która potrafi wydrzeć się z powodu jednego, błędnego spojrzenia Buforda, uczy ją teraz o kulturze. Nie miała jednak wyjścia widząc jak cała reszta zmierza w kierunku twierdzy. Bez słowa sprzeciwu ruszyła za nimi. Fineasz i Hermiona niemalże czytali sobie w myślach. Nie chodziło tu wcale o kulturę, byli po prostu ciekawi tego, co dzieje się w twierdzy. Poza tym, wizja nie pożegnania się z Valmirą wydawała się przygnębiająca, chociaż Fineasz otwarcie twierdził, że jej nie znosi. Na niebo napływały czarne chmury zwiastujące deszcz. Nikt, poza Sophią nie przejął się tym szczególnie. - Będzie się działo, nie sądzisz? - zapytała Hermiona, patrząc na Fineasza pytająco. Chłopak jedynie uśmiechnął się życzliwie, mrugając do niej. Niebieskowłosa odczytała to jako potwierdzenie, więc odwzajemniła gest. Przed bohaterami stała nowa przygoda, która zdawała się być o wiele bardziej niebezpieczna niż przypuszczali. Ale z drugiej strony, kto by się tym przejmował? Żyje się raz, a oni ze wszystkich sił chcieli wykorzystać każdą chwilę. Po prostu Carpe Diem. Kategoria:Odcinki